


ART for: Sweet & Simple Things

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Mpreg, Other, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1870, and when Bucky Barnes arranged for passage from Russia to the United States for himself, his sister, and their good friend Natasha Romanoff, he didn't know there were strings attached. Now Alexander Pierce has informed Bucky he's to be married to a rancher struggling to raise two orphaned boys. Bucky's job is to make the house a home for his new sons -- and whatever else his husband asks of him. But when his husband turns out to be none other than his childhood best friend, Steve Rogers, Bucky discovers that maybe, just maybe, his new family has made a home for him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Sweet & Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet & Simple Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817077) by [Allecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allecto/pseuds/Allecto). 



This is the art I did for Sweet and Simply Things.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
